


Lazos

by AwenLo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwenLo/pseuds/AwenLo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abrió los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que vio, pero no podía olvidarlo. Siempre que salía a hacer ejercicio en la cascada y ver el agua tan azul en la cual se reflejaba el cielo y la luz del sol veía sus ojos y su sonrisa dirigidas a él, solo a él</p><p>Por favor denle una oportunidad, gracias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor recuerden que no es plagio, soy la misma autora de en Slashaven.  
> También aclaro  
> "-" Son los pensamientos.
> 
> Se basa en la película Kizuna (Vínculos) de Naruto Shippuden la cual pueden ver en esta pagina:  
> http://shippuden.tv/kizuna-vinculos.HTML
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias!

Capitulo 1

-Te traeré de regreso Sasuke – cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de aquel ojiazul ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin verlo? Ya había perdido la cuenta, no quería pensar en él. . . No debía.

-Me fui para hacerme más fuerte “Para protegerte” – se dijo a si mismo aun con los ojos cerrados.  
Recordó cuando vio caer inconsciente, su corazón se había parado como aquella vez que creyó haberlo matado. Cuando se preparaba para ir por él, para salvarlo, vio a una chica que caía y lo atrapaba en un abrazo. Los celos lo invadió ¿¡Quien se cree esa?! 

Abrió los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que vio, pero no podía olvidarlo. Siempre que salía a hacer ejercicio en la cascada y ver el agua tan azul en la cual se reflejaba el cielo y la luz del sol veía sus ojos y su sonrisa dirigidas a él, solo a él.  
Antes de irse de Konoha había pasado a la casa del dobe, necesitaba verlo y asegurarse de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Decir que no se arrepentía sería mentir, siempre en su cabeza rondaba el hubiera.

Decidió levantarse de su cama e ir directo a la habitación de Orochimaru.  
-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – Orochimaru sonrió, la única razón por la cual el pelinegro iba a su cuarto por decisión propia era para olvidarse siquiera por unos minutos a esa peste.

-Cállate – se acercó pero al ver a Kabuto lo miro fríamente a los ojos mientras le decía impasiblemente – Vete.

Kabuto frunció el ceño pero obedeció, Sasuke es ese estado era un hombre a temer. Mientras se alejaba podía oír los gritos de dolor y placer de su maestro. . . y ex-amante.  
Sasuke penetraba sin compasión el cuerpo débil y moribundo de esa serpiente. La primera vez que lo hizo Orochimaru trato de dominar pero ningún Uchiha se deja, y menos por una asquerosa serpiente, desde ese momento Sasuke fue siempre el activo pero nunca lograba terminar, a menos que lo imaginara.

-¡¡Aaahhh, Sasuke!! – gimió Orochimaru, aquello para él era el mejor sexo de su vida, ser el pasivo de un Uchiha, y sobre todo de alguien como Sasuke, era lo más delicioso.  
Nunca se lamentaría de esa decisión. La forma en la que lo poseía, tan violento; nunca lo preparaba, nunca lo tocaba ni le importaba si estaba listo o no, solo lo penetraba como a una perra, siempre en cuatro y dándole él la espalda.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, de imaginarse el cuerpo que tanto deseaba hacer suyo debajo de él. Podía verlo, la espalda bronceada, aunque él nunca lo tomaría de esa manera tan vulgar, podía oler la esencia de canela que emanaba ese cuerpo, también veía esa hermosa cabellera y oía esa melodiosa voz diciendo su nombre, pidiéndole más.  
-Na. . .ruto – dijo entre jadeos mientras terminaba en el trasero de esa serpiente.

Sasuke regreso asqueado a su cuarto ¿Cuántas veces iba a manchar la imagen de su dobe? Se acostó boca arriba en su cama tratando de no pensar en nada, sobre todo en él “Naruto” pensó mientas apretaba los puños. Recordó con dolor la primera vez que se vieron después de tantos años, su corazón estaba feliz por verlo a salvo pero también experimentó tristeza y dolor al haberle hablado de aquella forma, donde solo lo hacía ver como alguien sin significancia en su vida cuando la realidad es toda lo contrario.  
¿Cuántas veces había querido regresar a la aldea, a su lado? Pero no podía, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. 

“Perdona pero aun no puedo regresar” pensó mientras una lagrima traicionera caía sobre su mejilla. Se levantó dispuesto poner en acción su plan que había formulada desde hace tiempo “Pronto Naruto, pronto”.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Léanlo y sabrán hehe

Capitulo 2

-Sasuke ¿En qué piensas? – una cálida mano se posó en su mejilla.

-Cosas sin importancia – poso su mano en la del otro mientras aria los ojos – Ven.  
Jalo a su acompañante y lo sentó en sus piernas, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras intentaba olvidar los pecados cometidos en su pasado.

-Sa. . .Sasuke ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto un ojiazul sonrojado.

En respuesta éste apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del otro y dejó que los latidos del otro lo tranquilizaran, sintió como su compañero empezaba a acariciar sus cabellos de una forma cariñosa haciéndolo olvidar de las miradas y palabras de odio que todos los aldeanos de todas las aldeas le dedicaban.

-Olvídalo Sasuke – le dijo mientras mantenía la cabeza del azabache pegada a su pecho – Yo estoy aquí – levanto la cabeza de éste y lo miro directo a los ojos- Siempre.

Poso sus labios en los del otro de forma dulce e inocente, se separó sonrojado y evadiendo la mirada del otro por vergüenza. Sasuke sonrió de lado y beso la mejilla del rubio quien al sorprenderse volteo la cara con los ojos completamente abiertos y con toda la cara completamente roja como tomate, ya que era raro un gesto tan dulce y amable proviniendo de su pervertido novio.

-Te ves delicioso dobe – lo beso apasionadamente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Mientras sus lenguas se enredaban y peleaban las manos de Sasuke se colaban por la camisa negra del rubio. Naruto se quejó entre besos, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sin su camisa e increíblemente también sin su pantalón y son su bóxer por sus rodillas mientras que Sasuke solo se había despojado de su camisa y había abierto su cierre del pantalón.

-Teme. . .cuando me quitast. . . – el rubio fue interrumpido por un dedo que se metía en su entrada, cerró los ojos olvidándose de su queja y disfrutando la sensaciones que le causaba su azabache – Sa. . .Sasuke – los jadeos incrementaron de volumen, inundando el lugar, cuando el ojinegro metió el segundo y tercer dedo en la entrada del rubio. Entretanto el rubio estimulaba con sus manos, aunque de forma torpe, el miembro de su pareja mientras que éste con su boca saboreaba los pequeños y rosados pezones de su hermoso zorrito.

-Relájate – le dijo antes de penetrarlo – Naruto – lo abrazo besándolo dejando que el rubio se acostumbrara a la intromisión de éste. Se quedaron así unos segundos más.

-Sa. . . Sasuke ya pue. . .puedes moverte – le susurro en el oído mientras movía ligeramente sus caderas.

El azabache lo recostó en el sillón de forma que pudiera ver sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de lujuria, amor y unas pequeñas lagrimas ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado soñando con eso momentos? Recordó cuando descubrió que el dobe también sentía esa clase de atracción por él.

Sonrió de lado, ese recuerdo, de cuando el rubio mientras temblaba y mantenía la mirada lejos de la suya, y con la cara roja como tomate le confeso su sentimientos es el momento más feliz de su vida. Rio para sí mismo mientras iba aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.  
-¿De qué te ríes teme? – Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero, haciéndolo ver más lindo a los ojos de Sasuke, pero no duro ya que el azabache lo embistió fuerte y profundamente tocando ese punto que lo enloquecía – Aaahhh. . .

-No te preocupes dobe – lo beso tiernamente en los labios – Te amo mi usuratonkachi.

-Hmm teme – poso sus brazos por el cuello del ojinegro mientras que con piernas lo envolvía para profundizar sus embestidas, sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo antes de besar a su azabache – Yo tam. . .bién te amo te. . .me.

Las embestidas cada vez fueron más rápidas y siempre certeras respecto al punto P de Naruto, cada vez se conectaban más en cuerpo y alma. Al terminar ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, Naruto cansado se dejó caer dormido en los brazos grandes y protectores de Sasuke quien a su vez lo abrazo y pego más a su cuerpo mientras se cubría a él y al rubio con una manta que siempre dejaba cerca.

-Gracias Naruto – beso su frente y empezó a acariciar su cabello de forma tan dulce y desconocida para los demás pero no para Naruto, aunque aún se le hacía raro ver al azabache actuar así, quien tiene su corazón, cuerpo y alma - Siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré mi rubio – le dio un beso en la cabeza- mi zorrito –lo beso en la frente – mi dobe – un beso en la punta de su nariz – mi usuratonkachi – un beso en la mejilla – mi Hokage ¬– y un beso más en sus labios antes de caer, igual rendido, abrazando a su felicidad y futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aceptan comentarias, sugerencias y quejas pero de preferencias solo kudos XD  
> Gracias!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Simplemente no puedo ver a Sasuke como uke...  
> Para mi siempre será el seme, bueno exceptuando cuando esta con Itachi :)


End file.
